


Just Fuck Me Up

by Emono



Series: Gen Kill A/B/O [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, But Ray fucking loves it, Canon Compliant, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, For the most part, Light Angst, M/M, Manhandling and Roughness, Omega!Nate, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Shameless Smut, hint of future Gunny/Nate/Ray and possibly adding Brad too depends on how this part goes over, omega!Ray, the boys are in love alright?? happy and in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: Nate and Ray keep their relationship on the down-low and they're actually pretty fucking happy. Stupidly happy, even, and they fit together better than anyone would've thought (if anyone knew, that was). Nate's a confidant man but a doubt plants itself in his mind and he needs to reinstate his claim on Ray and he doesn't care who finds out.---“I don’t know what those wind-sucking tire fucking Alphas are doing catcalling me when you’re walking around this camp like it’s a fucking runway in Milan or some shit. How do you make fatigues look so tight anyway? You hem them just for me? I’m flattered, honestly, but let’s keep it professional.”





	1. Chapter 1

They’d been waiting on a translator for about four hours too long in Ray’s humble and unasked for opinion. Their little Humvee family was getting restless and it didn’t help that they smelled like stale scent neutralizer, sweaty ballsack, and warm Skittles. Their weird little micro pack had shifted semi-recently and they were still settling. It was only natural you got close to those in your Humvee, especially if they stuck to it as hard as recon Marines did.

 

Gabe had been their one Beta and it had been a strange transition to trade him and get another Omega in the vehicle, even if it was one as sweet as Walt. Thankfully he himself, Ray, the most handsome Omega in the whole fucking 1st Marines, meshed well with the cornflower. Brad was their leader in rank and as their Alpha, he was happy as long as the ‘kids’ were getting along and they let Daddy work on his overly expensive gadgets. They had Trombley as their ever present knothead with too much to prove, and when Reporter joined them they got a Beta back, rounding them out pretty damn nicely yet again.

 

It was kind of uncommon to have two Alphas and two Omegas in one team together but, besides Trombley being a total freak, it worked out great.

 

A lot of male Omegas were bisexual, so Ray never really gave a shit who knew about how he liked to be limitless with his choice of ass. DADT paired well with Military Service Law that granted equal opportunity to women of every status and male Omegas. Unfortunately, there was still a lot of bitching and complaining and teasing and mean spirited chirping on Omegas, but enough officers cracked down on it that it was usually just between knotheads and jealous Betas.  

 

Like what was going on with Alpha Company right now.

 

Some of those guys had got it into their head to try and get a rise out of Ray. They were bunched up outside their own Humvee across the way catcalling and making dirty gestures. Ray had given it back to them at first but it had gotten boring pretty quick when they were all saying the same stupid shit about his ‘Omega cunt’ and how he was meant to suck cock. Boring, boring, blahblah, same old knothead spiel.

 

Brad had been ready to go over there only a minute into the hazing but Ray had waved it off. They could be Oscar Mike at any minute and the last thing they needed was Sixta getting on them for either grooming standards or fighting. Sixta seemed determined to make sure all their shirts were tucked in and there was no bickering or squabbling over the “girls” as he put it.

 

Sexist fartsucker.

 

It didn’t matter that Omegas and women had been bleeding and dying and putting everything on the line for their country, as long as there had been weapons to pick up, let alone legally for years now. To him, and many others, all that mattered was that Omegas were treated differently just because of their DNA and it was bullshit.

 

Ray knew Alphas felt some different level of discrimination as well. Alphas seemed to either be put at the very stop of the command chain or lived their military life with a boot on their throat just so others could feel superior. Ray knew all eyes were on him as a male Omega, just waiting for him to fuck up, but Brad had been stomped down so hard there were practically Marine issued imprints on his nape. He was smarter than most of their commanders and could take over in a second if given a chance, but it made bumbling, fat headed, self entitled, sexist, power grubbing brown nosers like Encino Man and Captain America feel important and special when they had power over obviously more capable men like Brad.

 

At least Alphas had a shot and no one gave a shit what Betas did. Some Omegas had managed to claw their way to officer positions. The only good thing about that was, when an Omega was in charge it, was hard earned and they were worth ten of whatever Alpha had bars on their sleeves above them. Omega officers kept whole units safe. Like one particularly gorgeous, plump lipped, thick thighed, blonde sex kitten who made his dick stand right up at attention.

 

“Speaking of sex kitten,” Ray said to no one in particular as he caught _that_ scent in the air. Someone had apparently skimped on their neutralizer or sweated it off because hot fucking damn in a well buttered waffle mater. He knew that scent well and if he wasn’t chubbing up before he certainly was now. The scent held a curl of vanilla and something darker like expensive chocolate or earthy wine, that went straight to his dick.

 

Nate appeared in the window right on queue. Ray slid his shades up into his hair and grinned at him. He raked his eyes over that gorgeous face and thought once more about how fucking lucky he was. He must’ve done something right in a past life because he’d gotten to suck and fuck and ride this beautiful officer until their balls were drained and they’d forgotten everything but how to pant into each other’s mouths. They’d seen each other across the mess on day one and somehow they’d known. It had been a real rom-com moment, he should’ve written it in his diary.

 

At first he’d thought Nate would never be interested in him because he was an Omega too. Also there was that whole officer thing and he seemed like the straight-laced kind even from across a room. Ray had been fucking thrilled to find out the man had a wild streak and had been unafraid to pull him into an abandoned tent, kiss him senseless, and jerk him off right there with Godfather’s personal trunk not five feet away.

 

Ray had dated a few Omegas in the past but none of them had ever been as intense as Nathanial “Just Fuck Me Up You Blonde Angel” Fick. He’d been afraid it was just the forbidden aspect but after all these months of sneaking around together he was pretty sure it wasn’t. It was just _Nate_. Something about him was purely addictive and beautiful and sometimes overwhelming. Getting on his knees and sucking Nate’s cock felt like communion. He was closer to God and pure sex-stupid bliss with Nate’s dick in him than he’d ever been with another partner.

 

But they kept it all on the down low because he was chill like that and Nate was his LT and that was a-okay with him as long as he got to tap that ass whenever they were alone. (Okay, so there was a lot of kissing involved too and it was the sugar sweet kind. And yeah most times Nate tapped _him_ but how was it his fault that the man had a magic dick that soothed all his aches and pains?)

 

“Boys,” Nate greeted. Brad was wrapped up in trying to recalibrate his radar but gave a nod and grunt. Trombley was off taking a shit and Ray knew Reporter was with Walt somewhere sort of close, probably talking about how to grass feed cows or learning some homegrown redneck secret handshake. Mostly Reporter had offered to take a walk with him somewhere else to get away from the catcalling.

 

It was cool that it was just Brad around because he knew about their _thing_ and didn’t give a shit. Brad didn’t give a shit about a lot as long as the Humvee was more or less equipped and no one was at each other’s throats. Nate was still getting used to the sergeant knowing but the way he leaned into the window and actually smiled made Ray hope he could get comfortable.

 

That smile also had his heart doing gay back flips and he greedily inhaled Nate’s scent. They couldn’t scent so openly but it was hard not to at least press his nose to the lieutenant’s cheek. Usually in a pack there tended to be a dominant Alpha and a dominant Omega that kind of took care of the others like a couple of parents. Nate wasn’t an Alpha but he felt like one, he was Ray’s Alpha for fucking sure. Sure Ray answered to Brad but they all answered to Nate. He took care of them as much as he could, him and Gunny both. Nate scrounged for them, stood up for them, he fought for them - and he was _here_. Where the hell were the other officers? Hiding behind their blacked out windows.

 

If they were a miniature pack, then Nate was their Alpha with Gunny and Brad at his sides. Ray was bad at reading dynamics though, he always had been so he didn’t know what the others thought. He’d never been in a pack besides his family but even then he never quite fit in like he was expected to. But he felt at home in this Humvee and under Nate. Maybe one day at the same time.

 

“I can hear you thinking,” Nate accused.

 

“When am I not?” Ray tipped his head back a little more to squint at the Alpha Company assholes. “You see those one-pump-chumps over there flapping their dicks in the wind?”

 

Nate turned to look properly. They obviously hadn’t realized who Nate was and kept right on going. One guy was bent all the way over and they hooted and hollered as he got humped. It seemed like some kind of backassward invitation. The officer cocked his head and turned back.

 

“I don’t know about you but that position looks pretty uncomfortable.”

 

“I don’t get it. I’ll take it up the ass but don’t ask me to grab my ankles. Just seems like no fucking fun,” he agreed, waggling his eyebrows. “Of course, LT, you could tell me whatever you want and I’ll comply. Sir, yes sir, grabbing ankles, _sir_.”

 

“You’re a menace.” The fondness faded from Nate’s voice as the men kept their ruckus up. “And so are they. How long have they been at it?”

  
  
“Too long,” Brad growled.

 

“Brad.” It was a small warning and the Alpha sound cut off. Nate’s gaze lingered on Brad before dragging back to Ray. “Do you want me to go talk to them?”

  
“Nah. They seem like they’re having fun. We gotta’ make our own fun in the desert.” Ray leaned in and put his chin on his fist, batting his lashes at him. “Speaking of fun - may I say that this light does wonders for you?” Nate rolled his eyes but he plowed on. “Hey I’m serious! What’s a guy want with fucking knotheads like that when he’s got those perfect DSL’s and big blues to stare at?”

 

“I am _right_ here,” Brad grunted.

 

“Then don’t listen, Bradley. It’s rude to eavesdrop. You don’t want to be rude in front of the LT now do you?” Ray accused, still smiling at Nate who had an eyebrow quirked at him. “I don’t know what those wind-sucking tire fuckers are doing catcalling me when you’re walking around this camp like it’s a fucking runway in Milan or some shit. How do you make fatigues look so tight anyway? You hem them just for me? I’m flattered, honestly, but let’s keep it professional.”

 

As usual Nate indulged him and picked out the most important thing in his mad ramble. “They do seem to be...rowdy. One could easily see how an Omega would never want anything to do with them.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, we get it, you’re a gold star Omega,” Ray snorted. Nate actually grinned to flash his canines. “Untouched by Alpha hands, pure of flesh. We’re all applauding you and your fortitude. Some of us want to ride a fat knot once in a while, okay?”

 

There were a few ticks of silence then that made Brad brave enough to look over. Nate’s eyes had turned to ice and it looked if steel shutters had fallen down behind him. The mask of lieutenant had slid back into place though his words were cordial enough. “You’re still attracted to Alphas?”

 

“Yeah, bra,” Ray laughed, oblivious to the surge of jealousy that had risen up in his lieutenant. “Not all of us can live like monks! Alphas can suck but you can’t beat a nice cock and a thick knot. Mostly it’s the knots. I’m a knotslut, loud and proud.” He rolled his head toward Brad. “If you can’t be honest to yourself, Bradley, who can you really be honest with? Words to live by. You ever have an Omega who basically just wanted your knot and for you to shut the fuck up? Nah, not you I bet. You’re a grunter.”

 

He looked back to Nate, snickering. “There’s no reason to be ashamed of getting off a combat jack to the best knots you’ve ever ridden. I mean, it’s the fucking best? Am I right?” He reached over and punched Brad in the shoulder despite the death glare the man was giving him. “This guy gets it!”

 

Ray didn’t see the way Nate’s knuckles went white on the window.

 

“Nothing can really duplicate a big dick and getting bred up, you know? Maybe it’s all chemistry or I’m just a knotwhore but it’s still-”

 

“Ray,” Brad grit out, glancing pointedly at Nate.

 

Ray snapped his mouth shut and followed his gaze back to the lieutenant. Nate was staring down at Ray’s lap with pursed lips. His head snapped up when they heard Gunny shouting at the Alpha Company guys. The Alpha was getting right up in their faces and grabbing them by the collars as he ripped them all new assholes.

 

“Be ready to roll. The order could come through at any time,” Nate clipped out.

  
  
Brad nodded. “Yes sir.”

 

Ray’s jaw dropped in gobsmacked confusion as Nate walked off without another word. “Wait, what - what the fuck just happened? What did I say?”

 

“You inbred fuckwit.”

 

Ray struggled to play all the shit that had poured out of his mouth. Nate knew how he was, how he ran off on stupid tangents. Nate had always been good at telling him when he fucked up but this time he’d gone quiet, he hadn’t stopped him. Things clicked together.

 

“Oh shit!” Ray half climbed out of the window, squinting into the sun to find the man. He started to shout but quickly snapped his mouth shut. He shoved himself back inside. “He didn’t think I meant I’d cheat on him, did he? Holy shit, homes, you’ve gotta - I need - _shit_ , I have to go tell him-”

 

“Don’t,” Brad snapped. “I don’t think it’s that but it’s something. You hit a sore spot.”

 

“Fuck me sideways, God damn it!” He pounded his palms on the steering wheel. He always managed to fuck things up. This thing with Nate was good and he honestly hadn’t jerked off to the thought of anything else since they started. Everytime he managed to sneak a jack it was always to new things they could do once they were out. Nate had promised him a dozen times that he didn’t need to be like _that_ with him - loud and stereotypical and over the top. That when it was just the two of them he could be more like himself, that there was no one to judge him when they were together.

 

Why was he such a jackass? Why couldn’t he just shut the fuck up once in awhile? Ray whined and hunched up. He wanted to bare his throat to Nate and ask forgiveness but couldn’t just go chasing after him. With them rolling out into combat who knew when the next time they could be alone was?

 

Brad reaches out for him but he flinches away. It wasn’t an Alpha’s touch he needed right now.

 

When Walt came back, Ray tugged him down into the Humvee and scrubbed their cheeks together without a word. Walt just chirped and went along with it. He knew in ranks he was at the bottom and was happy for any affection he received and right then that kind of blind dynamic devotion was what Ray needed to get his head in the game.

 

That and more dip and Rip Fuel.

 

o0o

 

Nate went for the handle of his Humvee and caught his reflection in the window. He dropped his hand and stepped back far enough where he could look himself over. He wasn’t very intimidating at first glance, he knew that. He wasn’t an Alpha who were biologically designed to pack on muscle like a fucking tank. No matter how much he trained or what kind of boot camp they ran him through he would alway remain a little soft in the chest, thighs, and hips. His mouth was wide and full, his skin soft even under the blaze of the sun. They were features he liked because it was something he found attractive in his partners. He was an Omega, he’d long accepted and embraced that. He didn’t hide who he was but he fought against the stereotypes. When he’d enlisted in the Marines he’d wrapped up his sweeter nature and put on the face of an officer. He’d been tuning out Alpha bluster all his life and the military bigotry he’d been bombarded with grazed off him without a mark out of sheer force of will.

 

Nate had decided long ago not to let the opinions of those who thought he was lesser because of his status phase him or shape the way he perceived himself.  

 

And Ray was _refreshing_. He was high energy and sharp grins yet there was something vulnerable inside him, something smothered up by Marine bravado. Ray had crafted a persona for himself to survive the dog-eat-dog of military life and he cruised by as the class clown. Sometimes the bigoted filth that spewed out of him made Nate flinch but mostly he felt bad for him. Ray was a reflection of the stereotypical self-centered American mindset he saw all around him. He’d only taken what he’d seen and wrapped it around himself like a shield. He was an Omega who had been through a hard life and he did what he had to to protect himself.

 

Once Nate had cracked that he’d found a smart, funny, interesting man and the initial idea of using each other just for physical relief had evaporated. It didn’t hurt that when they fucked it was like licking wildfire. He’d never enjoyed a partner so fully before and he hoped the transfer to civilian life went smooth.

 

But that thought took a backseat to the doubt that they would make it that far. If Ray was still attracted to Alphas, if he felt like he was missing something, then how long could they last? A hard knotting wasn’t something Nate could give him. He saw the appeal and he’d jerked off to the idea a few times, more than a few times to porn of it, but he’d never met an Alpha he could trust so much while he was that vulnerable. He’d hoped in some way he’d shown Ray how good fucking an Omega could be and that he’d never miss an Alpha, not as long as they were together.

 

Was he enough for Ray? Would he ever be if he didn’t get a little... _Alpha_? Nate went a little pink as he recalled just how dominant he could get in bed sometimes (with consent checks and a lengthy kink talk). He could give Ray that but he’d kind of toned down their times together because of time restraint and wanting to keep things comfortable between them.

 

A thought hit him and he started to move before it fully formed. He nearly tripped over his own boots as he remembered something he’d laughed at before. It was a long shot but if anyone in the company had something like that and would keep their mouths shut it was Rudy.

 

“Rudy!” he barked, catching the man’s attention. He hopped out of his Humvee and left Pappy behind to rush up to the lieutenant. “A word.”

 

“Sure, LT, what’s up?”

 

Nate took him very lightly by the arm and led him further away for a modicum of privacy. The Beta was a good man and he’d proven himself to be someone Nate could trust. “There’s something I need from you. I have a strange favor to ask.”

 

“Anything.”

 

Nate bit the edge of his lip and tried to fight off a sudden case of nerves. This wasn’t his brightest idea. It was an impulsive, reckless decision with no thought of the long game. On the surface it seemed like Ray was rubbing off on him but he wasn’t sure the Omega would even try to pull off something this stupid. “But you have to keep this between us, Rudy. It’s important and demands discretion.”

 

Rudy nodded and stepped closer, tilting his head to show the tan line of his throat in a minute sign of submission and trust. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing’s _wrong_ , per say, but...uh, have you heard of a knot ring?” He rushed the phrase out before he lost his balls.

 

Rudy’s eyes lit and up and he gave him a stern glare to shut that shit down. “Between _us_.”

 

“Just between us,” Rudy swore. “You can’t imagine the kind of shit people ask for out here. But yes, I’ve heard of them.”

 

“Is there, uh.” Nate fumbled for the right phrase and picked at his sleeve. He tossed his hands down almost as soon as it started and raised his chin up high. “Is there any way you could procure one of these?”

 

Rudy’s jaw dropped and he picked it up so hard his teeth clack, eyebrows shooting up instead. It was a whirlwind of emotions in the span of a few seconds. “Holy shit.”

 

“ _Rudy_.”

 

“You can trust me, LT. Your secret’s safe,” Rudy reassured quickly, diffusing the small panic he sensed in the Omega officer. “Let’s see what I can do before we leave.”

 

“I-I mean, you don’t have to do it right now-” Nate flustered, suddenly more embarrassed at the urgency rather than the request. Rudy slid down his shades, shot finger guns at him, then ran off. “Rudy!”

 

Nate groaned in frustration and glared at his retreating back. He felt somewhere between exasperated and impressed.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

Nate sighed and tried to wipe the petulant look off his face. He knew that voice, that earthy scent. There was nothing in this whole country that smelled like lush, damp underbrush besides Mike. The Alpha circled around him and tried to look into his eyes. He avoided it for a few moments then met it head on.

 

“Nothing. Just small talk.”

 

“Didn’t look like small talk,” Mike pried gently, a small smile curling his lips. The tension knot between Nate’s shoulders loosened a little. Mike pushed him, challenged him, but it was only ever to get the best out of him or in a friendly tease. Mike respected him and had never shown otherwise. “You got that look on your face.”

 

Nate tried to school his features into his usual stoic mask but Mike didn’t look convinced. “What look? This is how my face looks.”

 

“Nah, you got that kicked puppy look,” Mike insisted. “Domestic problems?”

 

Nate ducked his head a little and hoped no one was watching too closely. Gunny had figured him and Ray out pretty fast and had been a good go-to when they wanted a moment of privacy. They had his blessing in a way and he’d protected them on more than one occasion. Of course that gave Mike license for merciless teasing and mother henning.

 

“He fuck up and say something?”

 

“It’s just-” He bit down hard on his lip. “Nothing.”

 

Mike closed the distance between them and cocked his head down with an open, honest expression to show he was listening. Nate sighed and caught mouthful of his scent. It was calming in a way very few Alpha scents had.

 

“It’s not nothing if it’s putting that furrow between your eyes,” Mike observed. “It doesn’t go any farther than me.”

 

“I’m not an Alpha,” Nate muttered under his breath. “He...likes to sleep with Alphas.”

 

“Ah, so it’s a buttfuck problem,” Mike drawled. Nate jolted when he was roughly pat on the arm and looked up to see a surprisingly warm smile. “Nate, you’re a smart fucker. You’re worth ten Alphas and I bet that stands between the sheets. You’ll figure it out. ‘Spose that’s what you were doing with Rudy there?”

 

Nate’s mouth worked uselessly around words he couldn’t quite get up. Mike had this horrible, fascinating way of cutting through his intricate bullshit. It had bonded them close together throughout all of this. Mike had his back no matter what, and he had Mike’s.

  
“You two kids are gonna’ work this out,” Mike soothed, gesturing him back toward their Humvee. “Now get in the car or so help me I’ll turn this whole caravan around and no one’s gonna’ get to shoot no one.”

 

Nate laughed and shouldered him aside. “Fine, Dad. But I’m not going to like it.”

 

“Well it wouldn’t be a family vacation if you _liked_ it.”

 

o0o

 

Nate was a recon Marine, he knew when someone was sneaking up on him. But he knew it was one of them and a Beta so he didn’t break away from his binoculars. Something was slipped into his pocket with a crinkle.

 

“No charge, LT. Have fun.”

 

Rudy patted his side and kept going, flashing him a grin when he turned to look. Nate frowned and felt his pocket, ears burning as he felt the distinctive shape of travel lube and a squishy circle. He knew exactly what it was and his dick twitched. He’d doubted he would use the knot ring even if he ever got his hands on it. But with it actually in his pocket and Ray just a couple vehicles away, there was no way he was wasting the opportunity.

 

He just needed to recruit some help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PORN!!

Encino Man had gotten them lost after demanding a wrong turn _again_. The whole caravan had been put at a stop and apparently they were digging in for at least two hours. They were tangled up with one of Alpha Company’s teams and it was a clusterfuck. Bravo had been instructed to pretty much stay close to the vehicles but Alpha Company were all gathered around where the officers were watching the shit show that was Encino Man and Patterson were putting on. How Patterson had gotten mixed up in it all was baffling but Ray wasn’t paid to think.

 

Ray got out of the Humvee under the guise of taking a shit but really it was to smuggle out Trombley’s pack of unopened Charms. Brad would beat him with his own helmet if he ate them in the vehicle so he made sure to wander off as far as he dared before taking them out of his pocket. He heard something hit the sand and whirled around with his hand on his K-Bar. He’d left his gun behind and he was ready to stab a snake or a bigass scorpion but instead got some kind of package. It was familiar but he had to edge closer in the darkness to get a good look.

 

“Holy shit!” Ray quickly slapped a hand over his mouth and looked around to make sure he hadn’t attracted any attention. No one was nearby and apparently his carrying voice was easy to ignore from the few Marine backs he could see. They were M&Ms! He hadn’t seen a pack in like two months and he’d sworn the officers had taken the entire supply from the last haul. He dove at them and snatched them up with a chitter of glee. “Sweet fucking capitalism, come to daddy. Chocolatey heaven, cram it down my - oh _fuck me_.”

 

There was a second bag about ten feet away. Maybe someone was trying to run off with some goods and dropped a few? It was sitting next two Humvees parked side by side in front of supply crates that they’d had to dump off one of Alpha’s trucks because its tire had blown. No one was guarding it nor the Humvees. They were probably off enjoying their candy bounty!

 

“Finders keepers, motherfuckers,” Ray giggled. He stuffed the first pack in his pocket before rushing to the second one. It was close to the back tire and he had to bend all the way over to snatch it up. A heavy hand fell on his nape and a thumb dug hard into his scent gland. Ray whimpered and crumbled completely under the hold as sparks flew down his spine and his mind wiped clean.

 

In the back of his mind he cursed his Omega biology and their one weak spot. There were four hypersensitive scent glands in their bodies - one on each side of their necks and one buried in their inner thighs. It was where their scents were the strongest but they were surrounded by tightly bundled nerve endings. It was where most mates chose to put their bonding bite scars to make them extra sensitive. It was an easy and dirty way to put an unsuspecting Omega on their knees and it wasn’t something you did in polite society. It wasn’t just rude but illegal put-you-behind-bars assault and punishable by civilian and military law. It always turned Ray into a limp kitten especially when some dickhole was hiding behind a Humvee.

 

“Motherfucker,” Ray spat venomously, swinging out the second he could clear the fog from his brain and get his fist out. The world went a bit darker as his fist and collar were caught and he was yanked between the vehicles. The crates were stacked two high and they towered over his head as he was pulled near the one single crate that was settled between the Humvees, pressed tight up against its brothers. A mouth slanted across his own and swallowed his curses. His neck was abandoned so hands could claw under his shirt, untucking it and finding the thin skin along his ribs. The biting kisses made his lips swell and he hissed when the man went for his belt.

 

But he didn’t care how good of a kisser this guy was, this wasn’t happen. “Yo, homes, I’m a married man. You can’t be rubbing up on me and shit. These fine ass goods ain’t for sale so step the fuck off.”

 

Blue eyes glittered in the darkness and he caught a whiff of dark vanilla. “Yeah? Who’s your husband?”

 

“Oh shit.” He burst into a grin. “Some pretty blonde lieutenant. Maybe you’ve seen him around?”

 

Nate stole another bruising kiss and manhandled him around, backing him up until the crate edge hit the top of his ass. “That was dirty pool back there, LT. I would’ve come if you asked.”

 

“More fun this way. Now you’re going to come regardless.”

 

The scent neutralizer the officer wore was bleeding away under a surge of lust and he was greedy for more. He didn’t know what was going to come of this but he needed it all. The windows were up on the Humvees on each side of them but he could hear Marines further on. This was as much privacy as they were going to get in the middle of nowhere during an emergency break in non-lethal territory.

 

Ray sucked in a breath through his nose and scowled as he caught Gunny on Nate’s collar. “You do this with all the boys?”

 

“He’s watching our six while I breed your ungrateful ass,” Nate snarled and it went right to his cock. He moaned and Nate cupped his throat in warning, meeting his eyes and flashing a hint of fang. “No noise. You get us caught and I’ll keep you marked and plugged so I can fuck you anytime while I look for a new job.”

  
  
“Not an incentive, Nate, holy fuck.” Ray’s stunned - slack jawed and stupid as he tries not to blow his load with a half hard dick. He palmed himself and Nate bit his jaw in warning. The burst of pain only made it harder not to rut up against him. The word _breed_ echoed over and over in his head until he was dizzy and maybe starting to drool a little and they hadn’t even started.

 

Nate shoved him around easily and tossed him over the crate. Ray caught him easily enough but he wanted more of those harsh kisses. Insead teeth set into his nape as the lieutenant’s hands worked to open his pants. He pushed into Nate’s fangs as they were pulled down enough to expose his. His cock stayed half trapped in his underwear but it kept him from rubbing raw against the crate.

 

Nate’s jaw closed slow enough for him to feel the point of his fangs. Ray’s eyes rolled up and he choked on a noise, pushing up but never fighting the bite. He wanted it harder, those smaller fangs _deeper_. He wanted it to hurt. He wanted to bleed for Nate.

 

It was a dark urge but he knew he was kind of a fucked up kinky asshole.

 

“M’sorry,” he heard himself slur. “That shit I said was stupid and I’d never cheat on you. I’m not looking or jacking off to anyone else. You’re it for me. I couldn’t handle anyone else, you’re so fucking much, Nate. Swear it’s just you. Don’t let anyone else do this.”

 

A hand slid over his mouth and lips pressed to his ear.

 

“Normally I’d let you go on about what a slut you are for my cock, Ray, but I need you quiet so I can fuck you hard. Copy?”

 

“Fucking - _yes_ , hell yes. Sir, yes fucking sir,” Ray gasped. He heard some kind of click over the general noise of the camp and then warm slick was at his hole. He was too shocked to tense up and Nate’s finger slid in one smooth glide. “How in Christ’s good every loving name did you get that? Is that real lube?”

 

“Only the best for my favorite fuckhole.”

 

Ray shuddered and grabbed to dick just to get a moment of relief. He bit his lip so hard it threatened to split as dirty talk lingered in his head. Nate was usually gentle and sweet, his kisses melting like cotton candy on his tongue. He was commanding in bed but even their desperate ruts have been full of deep kisses and gentle murmurs in his ear about how well he’s doing, what a good boy he was. It made him fly, blissful and fuzzy-warm and all those good feelings. Nate never dirty talked like this and Ray’s dick was starting to hurt he was so hard. It was the best shit he’d ever heard and he filed it under future spank bank material. This was a treat and he hoped it wasn’t the last time.

 

“Can’t believe you found real lube,” Ray chuckled under his breath as two fingers slid in, words trailing off in a moan.

 

“That’s my good boy,” Nate crooned into his hair. He wanted to whine but it would be too loud. Ray spread his legs more and arched his back, pushing up his ass and offering his nape completely to the man. Nate’s breath stuttered and he pulled away to admire the presentation. Ray was perfect in and out of his clothes but right now he looked ready to get knocked up. He wasn’t sure where _that_ thought came from but it sent all his blood in a hot rush south. Seeing Ray submit like this, feeling that obvious trust in the way he let Nate bend him over and open him up in the middle of their camp...it was intoxicating. He suddenly wanted to bite deep into Ray’s shoulder and leave a scar for all to see. The word _mate_ echoed to the rapid beat of his heart and he swallowed it down.

 

Those feelings weren’t for now.

 

Nate was impatient and he knew they didn’t have a lot of time so he sped up his prep. He was thorough though. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his boy. When he spoke he hardly recognized his own voice, husked and low. He tagged Ray’s prostate and the hair on his arms stood up when the man keened. “You’re fucking perfect, sweetheart. Look at you. So fucking pretty and _mine_.”

 

Ray nodded breathlessly. He felt sensitive and cracked open, his thoughts so fast and frazzled that they never made it to his tongue. He wanted to tell Nate about every single spark of pleasure racing through his body and describe what a sex god he was but he’d been commanded to be quiet.

 

“Say it,” Nate demanded with a hint of a growl. Omegas couldn’t quite make the harsh, guttural noise an Alpha could but there was a roughness in their chests that still pushed Ray’s buttons.

 

“Yours,” Ray echoed, gasping wetly as a third finger teased along his hole. Instinct made him try to close his legs against the almost _toomuch_ sensation he was feeling but Nate stepped closer, keeping them apart with his own thighs. Ray settled a little as a loving palm stroked down his side.

 

“Open up for me.” A kiss pressed behind his ear and he chittered quietly. “Relax. I always make it good for you, don’t I? I always take care of my boy?”

 

“Yes, sir,” he whimpered, lashes fluttering wildly as the stretch burned and bled into a fizzle that made his skin prickle up. His brain was complete mush as Nate worked him open. They were both greedy for body contact even through the layers of clothes, touch starved, and with their scent neutralizer wearing away. He breathed in deeply and tried to memorize it for those lonely combat jacks. He wondered absently if he could talk Nate into giving him an old shirt or something to stuff in his vest so he had a piece of him in the Humvee. That sounded like some gay ass shit but he was _really_ fucking gay for Nate so it made sense.

 

But that thought disappeared under a fresh wave of pleasure as the lieutenant's fingers circled purposefully over his prostate. Nate was always so good at taking him out of his head and putting him into his body.

 

“What the fuck has gotten into you?” Ray rasped lowly. “Not that I’m complaining, Nate, holy shit, not at all. This is-” He cut off into a hiss as Nate bit him hard on his shoulder over his shirt. It must’ve tasted God awful but he could feel the man’s fangs nearly rip the fabric. “-fucking fantastic.”

 

“I thought I said to shut up?” Nate snapped with no real heat. Ray’s balls throb as he heard the distinct fabric shift and zip of Nate opening up his pants. “You know the safe word.”

 

 _Ruffles_. His goody-two-shoes Ivy League cocksucker had insisted they both have one. He never thought he’d need it with his sweet lieutenant. Even with Nate being rougher than usual there was no fucking way in hell he was stopping _this_.

 

“You better stop thinking and remember who’s fucking you.”

 

The absolute command in Nate’s voice made Ray keen. A hand curled along his shoulder and its twin gripped his hip like a vice. He could feel his lieutenant’s cock sliding between his cheeks, catching on his slick hole. He would’ve held his ass open for the pounding he wanted but Nate had never had any trouble fucking into him. Ray had been so used to clumsy Alphas way too eager to get their dicks wet that he’d been floored the first time Nate had bent him over and slid right in after a lengthy prep. No frustrated cursing, no slip-slide, no fumbling - just a dominant certainty that made it oh so fucking easy to give it up to his lieutenant.

 

“I’m not going to settle for less than your full attention, _corporal_.”

 

Ray humped against the crate at the blatant, smug tease. “You know it’s only you, Nate. You _know_ , you fucking prick. Quit being a dicksuck tease and get your cock in me before I jizz in my fucking underwear like some kind of fucked up basement virgin on prom night.”

 

Ray choked loudly as something bumped his ass. He knew Nate’s cock by heart, could map every bump and ridge and where he was most sensitive. He loved sucking Nate off because, though the taste was male and thick musk, he looked just the way Ray imagined an angel did under their robes. From the blond curls all the way to tip that looked like strawberry candy and felt silky smooth under his tongue.

 

But this was new and there was some give but it was fuller than his cock and kind of cool. He jerked but Nate kept him pinned and he could really feel the weight against his rim. Ray dragged an arm under his head and bit at his sleeve to keep from screaming.

 

“You like it?” Ray started to purr as fingers scratched through his short hair and he pushed into it. “Yeah you do, baby. You want my knot? You have to earn it.”

 

Ray’s mouth dropped open in a ragged gasp against his arm. _Knot_. He shuddered. That word hit him deep and he shamelessly fucked back on his cock, trying to ride him even though he was half pinned by those wide hips. “What…?” He couldn’t find his voice, couldn’t catch his breath. He had no idea if he’d last because just the implication had him ten seconds from creaming his shorts.

 

“Be good and quiet,” Nate reminded him, nipping along his throat. It was close to his scent gland and he wished the man would bite harder. “You ready for me?”

 

Ray swallowed and nodded quickly. “Fuck me up.”

  
  
And that’s just what it was. Ray sank his teeth into his arm to gag all the moans and dirty bullshit that wanted to spill out of his mouth. They’d wasted enough time and they both needed to get off. Ray couldn’t stop pushing back every time Nate bottomed out to feel the ‘knot’. Christ, it _really_ felt like one though a little smaller. It triggered all sorts of sense memories but they were burned away as Nate fucked him just how he needed it right then. Ray picked up his ass just right and Nate obediently held him there by his hips to keep hitting his sweet spot, dragging his dick right over it every time he moved.

 

“I want to put my teeth all over you,” Nate panted, buckles clinking much too loud and skin slapping as he tried to get as deep as he could. It was probably giving them away but neither cared. “Show them you’re mine.”

 

“Fuck yes,” Ray snarled, finally rearing up and tilting his head back to the night air. Sweat slicked his neck and he could feel it drying on his flushed cheeks. His shirt stuck to him and itched but it was all worth it. That knot was getting firmer and warmer, a little hotter on his skin, and he was driving himself back on it like a trained whore. Nate was pressed so tight up against him, fucking into him so good and diving him higher. He loved the fleshy sound of Nate’s hips against his ass. He loved how fucking good Nate felt in him with his hot, smooth cock and now there’s that added pressure. It was driving him crazy every time they grinded together but he jumped when the knot started to finally slide inside.

 

“Oh fuck.” Ray bit his lip because he sounded like a little bitch, all high and breathy.

 

“Fuck,” Nate echoed with a note of awe. His mouth ran away from him. “You’re squeezing around me like you want to get knocked up.”

  
  
“Shit,” Ray cursed sharply, scrubbing his palm over the fat wet spot over his covered cock. _That_ made his balls draw up tight. “Yeah, yeah, LT, whatever you want. Put a pup me in. Keep me barefoot and pregnant for the rest of my life, man, just don’t fucking _stop_.”

 

Nate doubled over and dug his fingers hard into Ray’s waist. “ _Fuck_. Did you learn to talk like that in Taiwan, you little shit?”

 

Ray chittered and arched high up on his feet to fuck back onto Nate with more force to try and get his ass to give around that thickness. “What’s wrong, sir? No one’s ever begged for you to knock them? That’s a fucking shame. Glad I can change that.”

 

There’s a tisking sound like someone spitting dip through their teeth but it was twice in a row and with purpose. It was close, way closer than any other sound. Nate laid a hand on the front of his throat and dragged him tight against his chest, a wet kiss laying under his jaw.

 

“Five minutes.” Nate’s voice was thready, completely wrecked, and it made his cock twitch under against his waistband. His usual careful wording was starting to slur and even that was hot. “Gotta’ wrap this up.”

 

Ray’s mouth fell open in a silent scream as the fattest part of the knot slid past his hole.

 

“You take it so well,” Nate soothed, rolling his hips until the fake knot finally popped inside. Nate rocked into him and got off on the heat in Ray’s scent, how he clenched around him, and he could feel every shiver and suppressed moan under his palms. He’s so close. He can feel his climax like a hook pulling at everything from his navel to his balls. He swept a hand down over Ray’s desperate dick and knew the Omega was close too. He yanked down his underwear and stroked his cock, swiping his thumb through the heavy bubble of pre at the tip and using it for slick.

 

“Talk to me a little, LT,” Ray begged shamelessly. He felt Nate tense and rolled his eyes impatiently. “Stealth ops, I get it. I might never ever get this again so help a bro out? Swear it’ll take like ten seconds.”

 

Nate squeezed down on his throat and his knees went weak. “I’m not doing my job if you can still run your mouth.”

 

“ _Sir_ ,” he whimpered, cock dripping steadily as he lost some breath. The word hit all of Nate’s buttons. It made his teeth itch knowing that if he was an Alpha there’d be no question of his claim on Ray. He wanted to brand Ray with his fingertips, sink his fangs in, and scent every inch of him. They weren’t using a condom this time and he didn’t care if they stank of sex and each other after this. He closed his fingers around Ray’s throat, off his windpipe and never tight enough to bruise. If Ray’s ass wasn’t telling enough of how much he liked it the strangled little noises he was gagging on gave it away. Nate wished he had more hair to grab but made do as he thrust hard at the right angle to tag the Omega’s prostate nearly every time. “Be good and I’ll breed your ass just how you’re begging for.”

 

A word slipped past Ray’s lips before he could chew it back. “ _Alpha_.”

 

A hard smack on his ass left a sting he could feel all through his balls and down to the tips of his toes. “Shit, Nate, I didn’t-”

 

Nate threw Ray down over the crate and almost felt bad at the way the Omega yelped but saw how he caught himself. He grabbed Ray’s hips and fucked carelessly into him, chasing his own pleasure as much as he could. He was seconds from losing it. He dropped down and yanked Ray’s head to the side so he breathe against his ear.

 

“I’m an Omega, boy, don’t you fucking forget it.” He came and muffled his groan against Ray’s throat. He sucked in desperate mouthfuls of his scent, spice and sweat and the sweetness of candy right at the back of his tongue. Nate’s world went a little fuzzy as he spilled inside the Omega. He barely managed to reach around and stroke his cock. “Now come on my knot or not at all.”

 

“Nate,” Ray mewled pathetically into his arm, trying to be quiet and failing. He was already on the edge but the words, the dominance, the heat of Nate’s cum - it pushed him over the edge. There was a spiral of tightness and his feet arched up, toes and fingers curling, and then blessed release. He striped the side of the crate, breath stuttering as he tried not to scream and cuss. Every muscle twitched and he couldn’t remember the last time he came this long. He bore down on Nate’s knot and mouthed the Omega’s name over and over, lips knowing nothing else.

 

Nate dragged him back up against his chest and his hand slid over his stomach. He blanketed it, lacing their fingers to try and ground himself. The sparks were fading into liquid heat that threatened to take out his knees. Nate purred against his throat and slowed his hips to a gentle rocking, peppering sweet kisses wherever he could reach.

 

“That’s it, so good for me.” Nate’s mindless mumbling flowed over his ragged senses like cool water. He melted and let the lieutenant hold him as he basked in the feeling of being full and happy though a little lightheaded.

 

“Nate.”

 

The Alpha voice had Ray’s eyes fluttering open. “ ‘S that Gunny?”

 

“Yeah, baby, it’s alright,” Nate promised. “I’m going to pull out and you’re going to feel a stretch, okay? Just take a deep breath and keep relaxed.”

 

How the fuck could Nate sound so calm while Ray was pretty sure his brain just jizzed out his dick? Regardless, he obeyed and the knot pulled out of him with the slightest sting. Nate’s fingers were right there massing around his rim, lips working the the little spot behind his ear that made him want to purr.

 

“You did so good for me.”

 

Ray’s grin was sex stupid but he loved this shit. He loved Nate giving him exactly what he needed even when he couldn’t bring himself to ask. The praise, the assurance, the firm touches - it was better than any drug. He felt a tissue over his hole cleaning up most of the mess and he simply braced himself on the crate with a hum.

 

“You are the best, homes, best goddamn LT in the whole desert. Best fuck too. They should’ve sent a poet, holy fuck shit damn.”

 

“ ‘Holy fuck shit damn’ pretty much sums it up. You have a way with words,” Nate chuckled, voice soft and warm like his usual Nate. Not Lieutenant Fick but _Nate_ , all shy smiles and sugar coated kisses. There was a click and a sudden, sharp coolness of gel on his asshole. It was the stuff they used when one of them got a little too rough to keep them from tearing or chafing. “Turn around. I have new skivvies for you.”

 

“Who the fuck calls them skivvies?” Ray snorted as he obediently turned around with his pants still bunched up around his thighs. A chaste kiss was pressed to his mouth and he chirped in the back of his throat. “Oh yeah, this hottie right here. Hello, Lieutenant Bubble Butt.”

 

Nate snorted in amusement and dug out a fresh pair of folded skivvies from his jacket. Ray looked down and realized Nate was still out and unbuckled. His heart fluttered at the thought of Nate taking care of him first.

 

“Get changed. I have to get back or they’re going to come looking.”

 

“Dude, my legs are jello.”

 

“You’re really lucky you’re cute.” Nate kissed him all tender and his brain was well and truly mush. “Brace yourself on me.”

 

Ray held onto Nate’s shoulder as the man secured his waist and he managed to kick off his boots and change into the new underwear without getting sand in all the worst places. He wiggled back into his pants and Nate finally let him go to put himself together. As he put on and tied his boots he realized he didn’t get a look at the ‘knot’. He tried and saw a flash of cherry red and petal pink before it disappeared into a plastic bag in Nate’s pocket.

 

“Wait, I wanna’-”

 

“Later,” Nate promised. He opened up the Humvee on the left side and pulled out his helmet and gun. Once secured he stepped back to him and cradled Ray’s jaw, guiding him close to scrub their cheeks. They exchanged quiet chitters and Ray held onto him for just a few moments longer.

 

“Are you okay?” Nate checked, tilting his head up to search his face. “I wasn’t too rough was I? I got carried away.”

 

“Did you hear me safewording? Don’t worry about me, sugartits, I’m flyin’,” Ray giggled. He got patted on the cheek this side of sharp but his smile never faltered.

 

It was definitely Gunny who pointedly cleared his throat. “You boys wanna save the gushy Lifetime shit for when Encino isn’t right around the corner trying to sniff Nate out?”

 

“Fuck,” Nate hissed, ducking down instinctively. He peered through the Humvee windows and his ears practically twitched when he caught wind of Encino Man’s carrying voice. Ray’s lips curled in a snarl. Encino had this notion in his head that Nate was _his_ Omega in some fucked up chain of command way, that he belonged to him like property. It made Ray’s blood boil.

 

“Fuck that small-dicked, crotch sniffin’, sandy assholed motherfucker.”

 

“I appreciate the sentiment but I’m just going to run instead,” Nate said with too much honesty. He thumbed over Ray’s cheek one more time and then he was jumping up onto the crate, briefly towering over him.

 

“Lookin’ good, LT,” Ray complimented with a grin and a wink. Nate muffled a laugh as he climbed up over the stack and dropped down on the other side. It would’ve been hilarious if the Omega wasn’t literally running from some dickbag who wanted him on his knees.

 

Gunny stepped from behind the Humvee with a wide grin, obviously amused. Ray shot him a wink. “Thanks for taking watch, homes.”

 

“Why don’t you rub some sand in that, pretty boy?” Gunny suggested, nodding toward the crate. “Grooming standards.”

 

Ray tossed a handful of sand across the cum and it stuck like a weird glitter project. “Done. Suzie Fucking Homemaker over here.”

 

“You’re gonna make the LT a pretty little wife one day.”

 

“I ain’t makin’ no motherfuckers bed who don’t put a ring on it,” Ray wiggled his ring finger. “Ice or no dice.”

 

“That’s fair.”

 

o0o

 

“Show me, show me, show me,” Ray chanted demandingly though he kept his voice down the next night where they were on hold. He’d tried to get a look at it in the Humvee but Brad had drawn the line at looking at some kind of sex toy. Nate huffed but led him off to the side as much as he dared when they could roll out any time. He rolled his eyes at Ray’s eagerness but there was fondness there, there always was. He’d grabbed the toy out of his bag just for this purpose and was quick in taking it out of his vest pocket. The gel toy sat in his palm for a few seconds before he quickly stowed it away. The toy was a mix of red and pink and it looked like a flat, squishy cockring.

 

“It’s a donut,” Ray accused. “You put a donut on your dick and fucked me with it?”

 

Nate gave him that look and he mimed zipping his lips. “It’s a knot ring. It’s for Omegas. The warmer it gets the more it firms up and when there’s pressure on it the gel reacts and swells up for a few minutes to mimic a knot.”

 

“Thank you, Steve Jobs. Holy shit, technology is incredible.” Ray wanted to howl but kept it to a low whistle. “You fucked me with a space age dick? That’s downright _nasty_ , LT. That mushy donut is really what I felt? It’s close to the real thing.”

 

Nate’s eyes swept out over the dunes. “Good.”

 

“Good? It’s incredible. Where’d you get it?” Ray waved his hands. “No! Don’t tell me! I don’t want to ruin the magic. Wait, why-” He stuttered to a stop, brow pinched. He remembered what Brad said. “Why does there need to be magic? You got pissed off the other day and if you didn’t think I’d cheat on you then what was up with that? ‘Cause if you’re going through your special time of the month then-”

 

“That’s horribly offensive and you know it,” Nate bit out, jabbing him in the shoulder. Ray made a show of looking wounded. He couldn’t quite meet his gaze.

 

“Nate?”

 

His eyes softened around the edges. “You were talking about knots.”

 

“I was talking about Alphas and how shitty they are. Is this about what I said during? It was an accident.”

 

“I’m not an Alpha, and I don’t want to be,” Nate defended himself, feeling ridiculous and childish saying it out loud. “I’ve never wanted to be. And I’ve never been with one. It’s something different about us, you find them attractive and I...rarely do.”

 

“ _Rarely_? Seriously?” Ray needled. “I’m calling bullshit. No offense, man, but I see the way you and Brad eyefuck each other and Gunny’s practically glued to your hip.” He raised his hands in surrender when Nate shot him a glare. “I’m not being a jealous bitch, homes. I’m cool with it. I know that sweet ass is mine. But come on, you’re saying you don’t feel a little turned on by them? Blonde, thick, Alpha? Not doing it for you?”

 

“They’re different,” Nate defended hotly. “They’re smart, good men and they’d never hurt me.”

 

Nate hated how it slipped out but it was far too late to bite it back.

 

Ray wasn’t stupid. He could almost taste how bitter the Omega was. Someone, somewhere, had hurt Nate. An Alpha in the world had forced Nate’s hand and maybe even forced a submission. There was a shadow in his gaze that told Ray as much as it hid. Maybe it was years ago and maybe Nate had convinced himself he’d gotten over it but it was still there, fucking him up. The wounds were old but they’d left scars.

 

“You think Alphas are out to hurt you?”

 

Nate loved how smart Ray was under all that bluster but he wanted him to play dumb just this once. “We don’t have time for this talk. You wanted to know, I answered.”

 

Ray pulled a face. “Did you really? Cause I just heard some deep and meaningful bullshit and I think some hidden fantasies about wanting to maybe ride a Bravo knot or two.”

 

A flicker of anger rose behind his ribs. “If you think I won’t bust your jaw-”

 

“Like you’d ever put your hands on me,” Ray scoffed confidently. “Tell me why you had to dig out that cool trick toy?”

 

“I…” He was so fucking tired, they both were, and he could be using this time to catch a cat nap. “I wanted to show you that I can be all you need. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

 

“That Gilmore Girls after school special love declaration? Hells yeah.” Ray smirked. “It’d be better if we could suck each other off and fall asleep while some Indie shit plays in the background and it fades to black but this is pretty okay.”

 

Ray closed the distance between them and tilted his head up. There was a faint mark on his throat he could see if he squinted. “Listen up good, asshole. I didn’t mean to make you feel like that. You’re all I can handle, Nate. Don’t doubt that for a fucking second. I don’t need an Alpha to get my rocks off. I don’t want one either. Maybe for kinky fun time I call you Alpha or Daddy or something but not for real. I like you how you are, man. Like, _a lot_.”

 

Nate wasn’t sure why he felt such relief at that but he could feel that ugly doubt untangling in his chest. It was a sober moment. Nate wanted to bury his face in Ray’s throat and find some comfortable spot to scent and be alone and safe and maybe cool off before getting sweaty for a whole different reason.

 

Instead he leaned in and bumped their helmets.

 

Ray chirped in delight. “Tactical kiss!”

 

They both smiled at that. “Get back to your deathtrap.”

 

“Can do, sir.”

 

Mike could see the pair through the dark and hid his smile behind his fist. He’d deck the guy who called him on it, but he thought they were one of the sweetest pairs he’d ever seen. The way they looked at one another was the way all guys wanted to be looked at. They weren’t perfect, far from it, but they meshed well. Their rough edges didn’t seem to matter. They brought out the good in one another, Nate always said that when he managed to get the Omega to open up.

 

_“He’s smarter than he lets on. He lets me see this sweet, vulnerable side of him and...he makes me laugh, Mike. I can’t ask for more.”_

 

Mike felt a deep pang in his chest and tried to rub it away. He didn’t know how Brad sat there and watched the two of them share smiles and winks all the time. Being so close to that sunshine would only remind him of just how lonely he truly was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aces and Mum totally inspired all this and I give them mad props. Also that line about Nate and Ray making each other laugh came verbatim from Aces, so that's not mine. I'm just basking in their brilliance B) If you guys wanna see more Nate/Ray (or Nate/Ray/Gunny or Nate/Ray/Gunny/Brad) hit me up, leave me some feedback, and I will be totally inspired!


End file.
